guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Word of Censure
Spoke in the wheels of the skill box? Rate of recharge depends on the health of the target? How are we ever going to incorporate that into the Skill box? We're doomed! DOOMED!!!! — Stabber 20:57, 6 March 2006 (CST) The recharge time is lengthened by a linear amount if the target is below a certain amount of health. The previous editor was wrong; source Clamatius' Blog. --roofle 05:50, 14 March 2006 (CST) +20 second recharge Category: Research needed Is it possible that the 20 second additional recharge could be halved with a weapon or focus that halves the recharge time of smiting spells, or does that merely put the recharge to 21 seconds rather than 22? -- Dashface 04:17, 28 June 2006 (CDT) i would tend to think it doesnt, like diversion or distracting shot it sets recharge to a new value teh focus doesnt help with (much like if your inutrrupted casting the focus never helps)--TypoNinja 09:18, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :I just tested it several dozen times with a 20/20 Smiting Staff, and it appears to work like Diversion. I'm not sure about how it interacts with Diversion, Energizing Wind, Glyph of Sacrifice, Quickening Zephyr or Weapon of Quickening. -- Gordon Ecker 04:05, 16 September 2006 (CDT) Broken? I've been using this skill around Ascalon City, and from what I can see, the recharge condition looks to be around 75%. I have this confirmed from other people in my group who saw health bars between 60% and 80% when I cast Word of Censure, and I still had an additional 20 second recharge on the skill. Can anyone else confirm this? mikkel 16:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Perhaps the recharge applies if the damage dips your target under 33%health? In which case killing someone with it would apply its recharge. So it seems the skill calculates health post damage instead of pre damage... This is quite the discrepancy between the way the skill is worded. It says if the target WAS below 33% health, not IS. This makes for a pretty big difference, as noted by the incident descirbed above. (JF) :It is because the health check clause is written after the damage clause, still bad grammar though. --Ckal Ktak 05:47, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Built in Anti-Farming Nerf? Based on anets history with monk skills, particularly smiting skills, I think the 20-second additional recharge time at 33% is a preemptive attempt at nerfing this skill for 55 farming builds? Think about how powerful this spell would be without the 20-second nerf...then think about how much of a boon it would be to 55 farmers. I don't think anet understands what these kinds of nerfs to do such a skill...its pretty much useless for normal gameplay because of the additional 20 seconds (maybe an additional 5 would have been acceptable), and 55 builds will never use it. In light of that, why did they even add it to the game? Jrista 20:26, 23 January 2007 (CST) :I really don't think farming has anything to do with this. If it did not have that condition, Censure would be an extremely powerful damage skill. It's balanced for use as it is now, I don't see the farming connection at all. Arshay Duskbrow 01:59, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::そうですねー. farmers, especially 55 ones, don't usually kill single targets. Instead, they aggro everything they can, and kill them at once. ::: i think s/he was referring to green farmers. ::::It's simply to stop silly pressure damage. I mean really, if this skill didn't disable itself you'd have that whole discord thing all over again, only worse as this doesn't need any conditions met. --Ckal Ktak 16:41, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Except that this does half the damage and costs twice as much energy. The energy cost makes it so it would pretty much be a teamspike skill, but wasting multiple teammates elites on something like that when you could just airspike them is a complete waste --Gimmethegepgun 16:52, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::If by half you mean about 3/4 of the damage, and by airspike you mean armour ignoring spike, then I'd agree. --Ckal Ktak 12:13, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Against squishies, armor reduction is more effective than armor ignoring. Plus, airspike can be done with several copies of a non-elite skill: lightning orb --Gimmethegepgun 14:22, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Non-matching Icons? Is it just me, or does the actual skill icon in game look much darker and more like it's hand drawn (Like many Nightfall skills look) as opposed to the article's icon, which is very bright and looks like it was made digitally? Darmikau 23:55, 24 October 2008 (UTC) In-Game image for comparison. Not only is it styled differently, it almost looks different in the way the head is tilted and the intensity of the light coming out of the mouth. Is the article icon the high res version? Even if it is, I can't imagine them looking this much different. Darmikau 00:16, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Many icons look slightly different in-game due to a number of reasons such as graphics, computer settings etc. The icons on the Wiki are either taken from the fansite kits or directly from the GW.dat. (T/ ) 19:37, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Heroes usage any1 know if heroes keep using it on foes below 33%? well i guess as long as the limit seems to be 75% or whatever. that won't work anyway, but i'd like to give this to my hero smiter team if they'd use it on targets above 33%... if any1 knows pls tell us =)-- 20:42, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Why would you want your hero smiters to use THIS piece of crap skill? It's an Elite Flare with 2s recharge, double the cost, and can't be used to finish someone. The only things this has that are decent are holy damage and instant hit --Gimmethegepgun 21:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Actually you're right, the dmg is awesomely low. i'll just stick with RoJ everywhere tactic, burning + AoEdps>flare. -- 22:03, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::With unlimited energy (and Arcane Echo/Arcane Mimicry), you can get a pretty decent DPS going, especially against undead. But there's Necrosis for that anyway. :D Entropy ( ) 22:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::As it stands, however, it is quite easily among the worst elites in the game, since a non-elite non-PvE-only skill arguably does the exact same thing better --Gimmethegepgun 05:19, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::::And if you insist on using an Elite for single target damage, there's Discord, which is just a better Word of Censure with a better clause/condition. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, yeah. It's just a shitty elite flare. Cause flare ignores armor amirite?--GW-Krin 06:24, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::Who cares if this ignores armor? It's still terribad. Entropy ( ) 04:26, 2 June 2009 (UTC) LAME I believe this skill is worthy of a LAME tag for being virtually unusable/ viable over other skills in the game. Honestly, has anyone ever used Word of Censure? Does anyone else agree? :Agree 05:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, combine it with Finish Him and YMLaD. Widdle them down and tell them how bad they are. 23:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Problem is, this is a spammy spell... that costs 10 energy. And it does a very similar level of damage as Flare (though Holy and non-projectile). And it's Elite. FAILLL --Gimmethegepgun 08:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::While I agree this skill is WAY underpowered, you also have to consider the fact that it's damage is Holy I.E. armor ignoring. Comparing a 68 flare(16FM) to a 67 WoC(13 Smiting) on a Warrior; Word of Censure does double damage. Honestly give this spell 5 energy and we smiters would have a rather decent Elite. Kael Drake July, 26, 2009 :::::Yes, it WOULD be pretty nice with 5e, but with 10e it is just too expensive. A lowered cutoff point would also be nice, and maybe a little less bonus recharge. However, one thing you overlooked: Flare has 0 recharge, and this has 2, which basically gives flare the chance to be used twice in the same time it takes for one cast cycle of this, same energy cost, same damage, but without the cutoff --Gimmethegepgun 06:31, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Proposed Changes "Target foe takes 15...63 holy damage. If your target was above 33% Health, you gain 5 energy." This could possibly even the still out, costing only 5 energy until you wittle your target down to low health. Master Stalfos 00:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :That might make it too powerful, becoming a weaker but conditio-less Discord. Just removing the whole recharge thing seems best imo, the energy cost will prevent it from being spammed too much. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::At rank 12 it deals 30 damage less; that's 1/3rd of Discord's damage. Additionally, Monks don't have Soul Reaping. An unconditional but 33% weaker Discord (on a non-spammy Primary profession) is not overpowered. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah yeah, true, no soul reaping.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC)